Natasha and the spider-verse
by Blaney
Summary: Peter asks Natasha for a very complicated favor, that has to do with another Spider-kid. She and several of the Avengers get introduced to the Spider-verse and meet a few of Peter's 'family'. Some slight spoilers for Endgame, Into the Spider-verse and Infinity War also working knowledge of the MCU but not in-depth.
1. The Favor

**Title:** Natasha and the Spider-verse

**Author:** Blaney

**Disclaimer:** If I somehow owned or had any kind of controlling interest in Marvel, Disney, or Sony... lets just say several things would have been done differently. I just enjoy making them do what I want.

**Timeline:** Basically after Infinity War, and Spider-man into the Spider-verse I touch on elements of Endgame but this was started before it came out.

**Summery:** Peter asks Natasha for a very complicated favor, that has to do with another Spider-kid. She and several of the Avengers get introduced to the Spider-verse and meet a few of Peter's 'family'.

So if you got an alert because you have me saved in the author alert... first of all thank you. I hope you take the time to read this story and review it.

If you are here because the story interests you... why are you taking the time reading my authors notes ;-) go on and enjoy the story... also feel free to review as well.

* * *

This is a snap shot of a larger universe I have planned.

I will do my best to give credit where credit is due, so if you see something I missed, feel free to let me know, I will fix it.

So shortly after Infinity War came out. I had an idea for a 'verse' I call '3 moms'. So 90% of Infinity War is as it happened in the movie.

The biggest change is that Natasha was snapped/dusted whatever you want to call it, while Shuri was not.

Also unlike what Peter said in Endgame, they are aware of the time (in a matter of speaking).

So in this universe Peter gains 3 moms; he has his Aunt May, but then Natasha becomes his Spider-mom (cause I live for those stories) then Pepper will start to treat him like a son.

Below is two stories from AO3 that I directly or indirectly reference. I have enjoyed read... and in most cases re-read. I recommend checking them out if you have not.

You do not need to be familiar with them to understand the story, just that if it sounds familiar, that is why.

Pyotr, Petya, Peter by thescribblerdragon I Like Her by ifnotfornatasha

* * *

"Hey Nat, can I take you somewhere?" Peter asked as they walked in the avengers area common room, had just finished training, or to be more accurate Nat just finished wiping the floor with her Паучок (little spider). He was staying at the compound for the summer for training and to bond with the other avengers.

"What, like a date?" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow which is the most Peter has ever seen her act surprised. It quickly turned in to the teasing sly smile she often wore when he would say or do something she could tease him.

"What?! No, I uh want to introduce you to; well I guess _family _is the best way to describe them." Peter knew he was blushing bright pink based on how hot and flush his face felt. It was no secret that Natasha is a very beautiful woman, and Peter was not blind to it, but he knew that even if he was interested in pursuing something along those lines: A she was way, _way_ out of his league, B he was too young for her too even think about something like that. He was content to think of her as his мама паук (momma spider).

"Family?" Once again her eyebrow came up, "You mean someone besides your aunt, that I don't know about?" She had done a very thorough background check to make sure there were no surprises.

"You and Mr. Stark, and the other Avengers are my family too." He is quick to point out. As they moved to the fridge, to each get a bottle of water.

As they moved out of the kitchen into the living room. Natasha once again marveled at the warmth she felt from his words, because while she was not as cold and heartless as she used to be, especially back when she was part of the Red Room. She always assumed that any maternal instinct had long since, been removed. Yet children, especially Peter and Clint's kids always seem to invoke her maternal instincts.

"But I just found out about these guys recently and they are from out of town, _way out of town_." Peter finished up, not realizing that it raised some warning bells in Natasha's head.

"Maybe you should tell me more about this 'family' you met and where did you meet." While she tried to sound calm and phrase it as a question, but it was more like an order.

Peter noticed, having started to learn the subtle and not so subtle verbal and physical clues that she projected. He still could not read her, most of the time, but he was learning.

"You remember how we were trapped in the soul stone/world, but nobody besides Dr. Strange, King T'Challa, Wanda and myself remembers because the timeline got reset?" He paused for her to nod; it had been strange to experience that. "Well at first I dreamed about them, uh, my powers have a supernatural element to them, yes the spider that bit me was irradiated and had been genetically modified but it choose me. Dr. Strange said I have a totem like King's T'Challa's Black Panther, its call the great weaver. Well there are many other spider-people; I met them when I was dreaming, and since then I've met a few in person." Peter could tell that Natasha was not happy to hear that, she has been very protective of him. "I wasn't in danger, they never set off my Spidey sense, plus, a lot of them are well, me."

"How is that possible?" Natasha said still concerned but keeping an open mind.

"Have you ever heard of the multi-verse theory?"

"It sounds familiar but no." She said they both sit down on the couch.

"The multi-verse theory, which actually isn't a theory anymore because it's been proven, states that there are possibly an infinite number of universes that occupied the same space but vibrate at the different frequency so they don't interact. The random chance means that major events could go differently; like there is one where the Nazis won WWII and there are a scary number of ones were we end up destroying our self. Well there are several groups that kinda monitor different areas of it, we spiders have a section we call it the spider-verse." Peter stopped to take a breath and gauge how much Nat understood.

"Okay I think I understand what you're saying, but what does that have to do with me?" Nat said while she may not have understood everything, she knew enough, having spent so much time around Peter, Stark and Bruce, not to mention that when she first started at SHIELD Coulson was a closet sci-fi geek, so she is not, science illiterate.

"Well one of the others brought their Mr. Stark, and another one brought some guy named Deadpool, funny but kinda crazy. I figured we are spider-people and you are Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff THE Black Widow..." Peter said he smiled when he said that. He had heard MJ call her that once and it had made Natasha laugh, so he says it like that, whenever he can get away with it. "Plus I might kinda need a favor from you, it's hard to explain, well not hard per say but complicated.

"You know that my code name or rather my _made up name_ has nothing to do with spider powers right?" She said joking

"Yes, I know what your code name means; I'm young, not naive."

"Sometimes, Паучок you are both." she ruffled his hair and smiled when he pouted and looked much too young to have so much responsibility on his shoulders. "Okay, I'm curious about your spider-verse, when do we go, and what is the favor?"

"We can go now, if you have time, and it might be easier to explain the favor when we get there."

"There, where is this meeting place, anyway?"

"It's in the 'in between', kinda like limbo." Peter said, "hang on I need to get something from my room."

Natasha wondered what she was getting herself into as she watched Peter walk down the hall towards the bedrooms. The 'in between' did not sound safe. She schooled her facial features when she saw Peter come back with a watch in his hand.

"Мама паук, are you okay?" Peter saw the apprehensive look on her face before she wiped it away.

"I'm just concerned, this place we're going to doesn't sound safe." Natasha said she was both proud of her pupil for noticing her uneasiness and disappointed that she did not hide it better.

"It's safe, there are people who practically live there, there is a small group of spider-people that call themselves web-warriors they spend a lot of time there to watch out for other spider-people and help out when needed." He looked at her somewhat tiling his head to the side, trying to gauge just how much she wanted to do this.

She smiled and pointing at the watch asked "is that how we get to this 'in between' kind of like Strange's ring?"

"Yeah, same basic principle." He looked up and said "FRIDAY we are going to the in between, if you need either of us, you know how to get a hold of me, right?"

"Yes, Peter I have established a link to your watch and will let you know if you are needed." FRIDAY's Scottish lilt drifted both down from the ceiling and up from his watch at the same time. Peter smiled the human quality that both FRIDAY and Karen have, never fail to amaze him. Even the little amount of time he has spent with Vision, it is very easy to forget they are actual AI.

"Okay thank you FRIDAY." Peter looked back at Natasha, "Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to…" He really wanted her to meet everyone else.

"Yes, I want to go, besides you still have to explain this favor you need me to do." Natasha said walking over to stand by Peter.

"Yes, well..." He pressed a button on the watch after he put it on his wrist. "So um, you know when I said that major changes happen on each world, well minor changes happen to. Like in some worlds I am not spider-man, or I am a girl, sometimes who my parents are, are different... so there is one of us that is a couple of years younger, and his mom sacrificed herself to save the rest of their universe. He didn't get the chance to say goodbye and..." He used the fact that they were stepping through the portal to the in between to cover the fact that he was hesitant to ask the favor, he knew it needed to be done and Natasha was the best person to help, but it was well complicated to say the least.


	2. Into the Spider-verse

Natasha not sure how she'd react, to crossing a dimensional barrier, had stiffened up, but it was no different than walking from one room to another, there were about 20 people of various ages and genders and some robots in a fairly large room. They all looked towards Peter and her and waved or nodded, most seem to be in different versions of the spider-man uniform and a lot of them looked like older versions of her Peter. She looked back at him and waited for him continue to explain things.

"So, as you can see, a lot of them are Peter Parker it seems that the Great Weaver seems to like me, but as you can see while we have a lot of the same characteristics we don't look exactly alike." He waved at Peter from universe 616 watched as he walked over to speak to them.

"What's up little P, you brought Natasha." looking towards Natasha he stuck his hand out, "Ms. Romanoff, I assume it's the same as my world. I'm Peter B Parker, OG Spider-man." He said smiling watching as Natasha shook his hand. He turned back to Peter, "If you are anything like I was, you haven't asked her about the favor." he watched as the younger Peter ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I kinda did, I mean I started to but... yeah it's hard to explain."

"I know kid; do you want me to help?" Peter B said

"No, I said I would and I will. Is he here?" the younger Peter said.

"Not yet but he will be soon... so don't put it off for too long." Peter B said nodding to Natasha and walking off.

Natasha, who had stayed quiet, turned to her Peter and waited. She had learned early on that he did not need her to say anything.

"Okay, so that younger me that I told you about, his mom is, you..." when the words registered in his head he quickly backtracked, "I don't mean you, _you _but that universe's version of Natasha Romanoff from what I gathered, she became pregnant before the red room completed the 'graduation' process. They each believed the other dead, and had only recently found each other, but she... did not make it. The reason I/we wanted to ask you is because like the other Peter Parkers here don't look like me, other Natasha's don't look like you, in fact in some worlds there is another woman who is the Black Widow, you however are almost a dea… exact match for his mom. We are hoping that you can help to give him some closure." He progressive bowed his head more as he spoke. He was too scared, to see her reaction.

Natasha heart ached both at the story and her Peter's reaction, he was forever afraid of losing people, and given his history, it was not a surprise. She gently lifted his head until he was looking at her, and pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him, she gave a sad smile when she felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her. She brushed her hand through his hair and softly said, "Yes I will help him, Peter you don't have to be afraid or ashamed I'm proud of you for helping him out." she used her thumb to wipe the tears that started to fall from Peter's eyes. She continued, "Until he gets here, why don't you show me around, I'm curious if all of the other Parker's are as reckless and naive as you are Паучок." She smiled down to Peter when he looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Okay," reluctantly stepping out of her arms. He walked over to a young woman about his age that looked a lot like him. "This, is Mayday, she's my daughter." he smirked and looked at Natasha, he felt better when he heard both Mayday and Natasha laugh at him.

"What he means is my dad is Peter Parker, I'm spider-girl." she smiled and stuck out a hand to Natasha. Who smiled and shook it.

"May I ask who your mom is?" Natasha having gotten used to the different versions of her Peter was curious about the differences between them.

"Sure, Mary Jane Watson Parker," May pulled out a picture of her family showing a beautiful redheaded woman and an older Peter and May and another boy, "that's my mom and dad and my little brother Benji."

"Beautiful family," Natasha said she handed the photo back at May and said "So, Mary Jane Watson Parker huh."

"Yeah people call her MJ for short," May said

Natasha being familiar with her Peter's friends turned to him and with a sly grin said "So, MJ huh" it took a lot to keep from laughing aloud when she watched his face turn bright red.

"Yeah, does he have an MJ on your guys' world?" Mayday asked having become used to the different versions of her father even a few versions of her mother.

Natasha answered because Peter had started blushing again. "Yes, but she's much different from your mom, plus he's still in denial." She turned her head from Mayday back to Peter as she finished teasing him.

"Yeah, I've thought about writing a paper about cause and effect, looking around and having seen a lot of different spider-people it's funny how while somethings change, a lot of things stay the same." Mayday said

"Oh really, like what?" Natasha and even Peter was curious while he had been here a few times, there was always something new every time he visited.

"Well most all of the spider-people are either Peter Parker or someone in his orbit. We have me, his daughter, there are a few versions of my mom that has powers, there are a few versions of another woman named Gwen Stacy she was Peter's girlfriend as well, but in most versions, his enemy killed her, that's not even getting into the clones of Peter." She just had to give a rueful smile when they both looked surprised. "Sometimes the differences can be as simple as" she turned to look at Natasha directly "his parentage, although, most versions were born and raised first by Mary and Richard Parker then by May and Ben and then Ben is killed which seems to be the catalyst for Spider-man. I am guessing that sounds painfully familiar. Nevertheless, at the same time, we have other people that really have very little to do with the Parkers. However as you can see from this admitted small section of different spider-people most of them are Peter Parker. Still haven't found out from the great weaver, why he seems to be chosen more than any others."

"I assume it has to do with how inherently good he is I've never meet someone who is more self-sacrificing, even more then Steve Rogers..." Natasha started to say when Peter blushing interrupted

"Мама паук, I told you I'm no saint; I just firmly believe that 'When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.'"

May spoke again, before the age-old argument that every Peter seem to have about not knowing their own self-worth, could derail the conversation. "Most of us just say 'With Great Power comes Great responsibility' it's shorter."

"So, can you tell me anything more the Peter I'm here to help?" Natasha asked May glad to stop the argument before it got going, she was going to one day convince him that he was far greater then he gave himself credit for.

"I don't know a whole lot, he like you guys, is one of the worlds we have only recently 'discovered' we know that you… uh she named him Pyotr even though his world knows him as Peter, from having been raised by the Parkers. We call him Pyotr just because as you can imagine with so many people running around here with the same name, it can get very confusing. I don't know what happened to her only that it seemed to save their universe." They all stopped for an impromptu moment of silence, a hero's sacrifice is a very likely outcome of the line of work they are in. Not hard to wonder if they themselves will ever have to make the call or worse live after another family or friend member chooses to makes the call.

Before they could go any farther, a young woman and young man of walked up. The woman stuck her hand out to Natasha "You must be the Black Widow, we don't have one on my world, my name is Gwen Stacy, or Spider-Gwen. This one next to me is Miles Morales." He waved not saying anything just looking at Natasha. When Gwen noticed, she hit him in the arm. "Hey, behave she's not like the one from your world." She continued on explaining to the others. "From what I've gathered that Natasha was part of the avengers but was secretly a traitor and may have had a hand in killing Hawkeye's family. It's rumored that he killed her." She felt bad about the bad information.

Natasha was saddened but not surprised, she had done things that were almost as bad, in her past, not that she would talk about it, she looked at her Peter and felt shame. Was both saddened and happy when Peter leaned towards her subconsciously wither it was to be protective of her or to be protected by her or even a combination of the two. She gently put her hand on the arm, when he looked over her; she gave him a sad smile. "Well, on behalf of other Black Widows I want to apologize, because unlike this one here, I've never been called a saint..."

Peter looking back at Natasha said, "That's not true, I know that you did bad things before you became an avenger but you are making up for it. If you say that I'm a saint, then to me, you are an angel."

She heard nothing but convection in her Peter's voice, and knew that it would not change. She could only continue to try to live up to the way he sees her.

Miles spoke for the first time, he felt a bit guilty for his part to bring the conversation down. "I'm sorry Natasha, I know you are not her, but while you are don't look exactly like her, its close enough that it threw me off. I've talked to Peter here and enough of the other guys to know that most of the Black Widows are good guys as well."

It was at that point that Peter from 616 came back and said "Hey not to interrupt this happy conversation but Pyotr is here. Natasha we have a room over there to give you guys some privacy, how do you want to handle it?" this was way out of the norm so nobody was sure what to do.

Natasha looked down at her Peter and wanting to know what he thought, she said "Peter?"

Both of the Peters there said, "Yes" when everyone looked at Peter B he had a rueful grin and held up his hands in surrender "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it, the mood was too moody, and it's my nature."

Natasha smiled and looked back at her Peter said, "If you turn out like him, I'll disown you." she laughed and ruffled his hair to let him know she was kidding. She then sobered up, and again asked,

"Peter, what do you want to do." She wanted to help the younger boy but her priority well always be her Peter.

Natasha felt deep pride for Peter when he once again set aside his worries and thought of the other boy.

"I can bring him into the room, and get you both settled, and then I'll leave." He knew it was stupid that he was worried; he knew that if it had been him he would hope that someone else would do the same for him.

"Okay, Паучок I'm proud of you." She looked towards the older Peter and said, "Point me in the direction of the room."

Peter B for once did not speak; he knew how to keep quiet even, having shared many heavy moments like this. He pointed to a door on his right and started walking towards it. He turned back and said to the younger Peter "go ahead and get him." He waited until the younger Peter nodded and started walking to the portal. Most everyone that was there knew what was happening so the room was almost unnaturally quiet. He showed her the room and nodding once more, he walked away. He would keep an eye on things from a distance, he felt a responsibility for everyone here, it is just the way he is. He may not consider himself a 'father' but he is at least a 'big brother' and he has lost too many people in his life to not fight to keep his 'family' whole.


	3. Meet the Fam

The younger Peter walked over towards the portal having spotted Pyotr who was looking around having noticing the way the room has gone quiet. Peter watched as Pyotr locked eyes on him and he could see the hopeful look in his eyes, they had only talked about the possibility of doing this very recently, Peter did not want to drag it out. Nothing would hurt more. Peter nodded his head to let him know that yes she was here, motioned him forward and Pyotr almost leaped in to his arms for a tight hug. He felt better about doing this when he heard the younger boy whispering 'thank you' over and over again. Peter waited until Pyotr let go, and threw his arm over the slightly shorter boys shoulders. It was a source of amusement for the both of them, since Peter, is usually the short one wherever he went. They walked to the room. They both paused before going in to the room, both equally worried about the other. Peter took a breath then guided the younger boy in to the room.

Natasha was actually a bit nervous it is not every day that you meet your son, in a manner of speaking. She sat down on a couch that was in the room, the room was some sort of reading room, Peter B had mention that to her, a place to relax. She watched as the boys walked to the door she could see that they paused, but they did not see her yet, she saw that both had looks of concern and worry on their faces. She studied Pyotr he, like most of the others, looked enough like her Peter to be brothers but his hair was more red then brown and she could see her own facial features. At that point they both took a breath and walked in. when they spotted her, Pyotr stopped in his tracks and the tears seem to spring up from nowhere, she saw Peter B pull the door closed but not shut. Peter also stopped a few steps between the two. He was not sure what to do, but he looked between the two and for the first time had a genuine smile he said "Natasha, Мама паук may I introduce Pyotr Romanoff." he stepped to the side as Pyotr walked almost in a trance towards her.

"Мама паук," he said it with such a small hesitant voice that Natasha felt her heart break.

"Come here Паучок." she watched him sprint the last few feet launching himself in to her arms. She watched as her Peter walked over and wrapped them both in a quick hug; she could see that he too was overwhelmed. He looked at her, smiled, briefly rested his forehead against her temple then stepped away, and without a word walked to the door, stepping out and quietly closing it. She continued to rub her hand up and down Pyotr's back she softy started to hum an old Russian song that she remembered from her own childhood, she would sometimes hummed it for her Peter when he was sick or hurt. She felt Pyotr relax in her arms. They stayed that way for a long time.

At the same time, Peter walked out of the room to see everyone watching. Normally he hates being the center of attention but he was not nervous or worried at all. He smiled at Peter B when he walked up to him and said "I'm so very proud of you little P."

"I didn't do anything, besides how can I deny my brother." Peter said as they moved away from the room to give more privacy, down side of having enhanced sense is that privacy is hard to come by.

They walked over to a young Asian woman and her robot. "Peni, how are you doing?"

Peni wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm fine, but I was going to ask you that question." then she stepped back wiping a tear with the back of her hand. She smiled and asked, "Did you bring Karen?" She was utterly fascinated with his AI, she would spend hours talking to her whenever Peter would bring her, Peni had created a device that allowed Karen or FRIDAY to communicate even see what was happening.

"No Karen this time, Mr. Stark is updating my suit, but I can see if FRIDAY would be willing to talk?" He said; glad to talk about something else.

"Oh yes please, I don't get to talk to FRIDAY as much as I do with Karen."

Peter looked down at his watch and opened the program Peni, FRIDAY and Peter had created to allow for cross-dimensional communication. He said, "Hey FRIDAY are you busy, Peni wanted to say hi. If you want the device is on."

FRIDAY responded from the little radio looking object on the table in front of them. "I'm always happy to talk to her. At this time, my processors are mostly in standby. Hello Peni, Peter B, how are you doing?"

Peter was glad that they created the device because it means he did not have to stay there. He is too wired, to stay in one place. He waved goodbye to the others and walked into another room that had been set up for training, practice, or just to blowing off steam. It was a Parkour user's dream, with platforms and little web points up quite high up for practice. While Peter did not have his suit on, he did have his covert web-shooters. They were smaller than his usual ones, and the watch he had on did not interfere with its use. He jumped up to a small platform about 10 ft. in the air and shot a web to a point about 30 ft. above and swing off he wasn't looking to push himself just lose himself in the act of swinging. His muscles had long since recovered from the training that he had done with Natasha just about an hour ago now, one of many advantages of having enhanced healing. The course was different here because unlike in his world his spider-senses are muted here. It had been explained to him that his spider-sense was a product of the great weaver having access to the 'web of life', which saw everything so it was able to detect dangers long before it happened. Many of the spider-people used this room to train with a muted or no spider-sense at all. After all, there are still ways to fool or even bypass the sense, Peter has so far thankfully not run in to anything that has done it yet, but he has spoken to, too many other spider-people that have had it happen to them. It might also be that despite his time with it, he is still learning how it works. He's sense lightly buzzed in the way he had learned to mean that another spider-person was near, kinda of like that old movie highlander that Mr. Stark and surprisingly Clint, had wanted Bucky and Peter watch. He looked down to see Peter B in the door way watching. Peter worked his way down to him. He felt better the slight burn in his muscles always made him feel good. He caught the towel that Peter B had thrown to him.

"Hey little P are you doing okay?" given how much they are alike he could pretty much bet what the younger Peter would say.

"I'm fine..."

"Yeah, I believe that about as much, as anyone ever believes me, when I say it. It's okay to not be okay, this whole situation is weird, and we are two superheroes with the proportional strength and abilities of spiders and we are both the same person. Weird is normal for us." Peter B said with a sad smile he knew just how emotionally confused the younger Peter was. "Kid, I know that you are currently glad to have done it, but scare of losing your spider mom. It's okay to be confused."

"I don't have the right to be scared. I know that what Natasha's doing is good, I am glad I am able to help make it happen..."

Peter B interrupted or rather finished the unspoken thought "But you have lost too much to not be scare to lose someone especially someone as important to you as Natasha, no matter how much you feel it's illogical. Kid while I have never had to deal with this exact situation. In fact I am sure nobody has, it is not wrong to feel scared. Moreover, I know that Natasha is not going anywhere; I can tell that while she is happy to help, you are her priority... Stop, I can see you're feeling guilty about that to, but you have to understand it's good that Natasha prioritizes you over others." He threw his arm around the younger Peter's shoulders he walked with him back to the main room towards the reading room that Natasha and Pyotr were still in. "Come on kid, go ahead and check on them and see if they need anything."


	4. Healing and Surprises

During that time, Natasha continued to hold Pyotr and hum the song. She felt tears well up in the back of her eyes when she felt him continue to softly cry she felt the tears on her shoulder. Every time she shifted even slightly he would tighten up his arms then loosen as if he remembered whom he was with. After a while in-between humming the song she would softly whisper "it's okay" over and over, in both English and Russian having figured that he at least at one time had knew Russian. She has been teaching her Peter Russian, he is steadily picking it up.

After a while, he leaned back and bowing his head whispered "I'm sorry" in a voice that was so much like her Peter that she could have sworn it was him.

She in a move that was reminiscent of earlier with her Peter, used her hand to gently lift his head until he was looking at her. The deep pain that is etched on his face is heartbreaking to her. She softly said,

"Паучок you have nothing to be sorry for. This is why I came here to help you. You are strong, caring and I know she loved you deeply."

"How do you know?" he asked like the child he is, as if he needs to know that she is right.

Smiling softly, happy to be able to give him the answer "Because she and I are a lot alike and I love my Peter very much and he isn't my biological child. So I know that she loved, loves you very much. She may not be here with you, but she will always be here," she gently place her hand over his heart. "With you. She will live on, as long as you and the rest of her family and friends remember her. Do not be sad that she is gone. I think she would want you to be happy for the time you both had together, however short it was. That doesn't mean that you won't hurt and miss her very badly, but I can promise you that eventually the good days will outnumber the bad and you will be able to think of her and remember the happy memories more than the bad ones." She watched as the tears sprung back to his eyes but this time he had a smile, as it was exactly want he needed to hear. She pulled him back to her, and rocked him back and forth. She heard a quiet knock on the door and told them to enter. She watched, as her Peter walked in quietly, she smiled at him as he walked over to them.

"How are you guys do... uh do you guys need anything." Peter started to ask but knew better. He looked at both of them happy to note that while they had tears in both their eyes they also had smiles.

"No, Peter we are fine, in fact I'm guess you" looking down at Pyotr "are hungry." As if to answer they heard, his stomach rumbled. "Come on; let's see if we can find some food." Pyotr got up and both he and Peter held out their hands to help Natasha, they all knew she did not need any help but she allowed it, for them. She wrapped her arms around each boy and pulled them close. They walked to the door and Peter opened it. When they walked in to the main room most ever one was gone, only Peter B Spider-Gwen and Peni was still there.

The watch on Peter's arm buzzed lightly, which meant that FRIDAY wanted to contact him. He lifted his arm and say "Yes FRIDAY?"

FRIDAY responded on his watch having finished talking to Peni "Peter, Boss said your suit is ready."

"Okay thanks FRIDAY, I'll be there in a minute." He turned to Natasha and Pyotr and said, "There really isn't any food here but what if we go back to our universe and you guys can get some food while I go talk to Mr. Stark."

"That sounds like a good idea." Natasha was not ready to end her time with Pyotr she felt he needed some more time with her. She turned to Pyotr and asked him if he wanted to see their world for a bit.

He smiled, not ready for his time with her to be over and nodded an enthusiastic yes.

Natasha looked over at Peter B but before she could say anything he said smiling "Go on, Peter knows how to get a hold of any of us if you guys need to." This seem to go better then he hoped, and was hoping that the infamous Parker Luck that seem to be universal among Peter Parkers would take a break.

Peter reluctantly removed his arm from around Natasha and asked, "FRIDAY is the common room clear?" after hearing that it was, he pressed the button on the watch and they stepped through the portal back in to the room that was very familiar to two of them and similar to the third. He watched them move towards the kitchen while he headed towards the elevator to go to Mr. Stark's lab, which took up an entire floor.

Before he was completely out of the room, Natasha said to him "Don't think I've forgotten you need to eat to mister, I'll put some food out for you when you get back." She smiled when she heard him say thanks Nat.

Peter walked in to the lab, was slightly surprised that Mr. Stark did not have music blaring loudly.

"So, Natasha's kid, huh?" Tony suddenly said, watched as Peter's head whipped up and over towards him wide eyed, he was concerned the spiderling would give himself whiplash. He watched as Peter, had what Tony called his 'concentration face' on before looked to the ceiling, which most people do when thinking of FRIDAY even though technically the AI was not just in the ceiling. Tony smirked when he realized that FRIDAY was watching and before Peter could ask any questions was already defending herself.

"I'm sorry Peter, Peni had a question about my program that I didn't know the answer to, and since you had not requested I keep it a secret I had Boss answer."

"No, FRIDAY I'm sorry, you are right it's not a secret I just wasn't sure how to tell the others about it. It does all seem a little farfetched like something out of fanfiction." Peter looked guilty.

"Kid of all the people in this building who do you think is going to understand the multi-verse theory better. Although now that I think about it, there are a few scientists on staff that would kill to know what you know." Tony smirked to let him know he was kidding. "After who was it, Peni, explained what was going on, we talked about AIs and the program. She's smart cookie but given her lineage, I cannot say I am surprised. You may sometimes to dumb things but you are not stupid. I was all set to give you grief and tease you about keeping something like this from me, but after they explained why you guys were there it would have been just to mean to do it." He could see that his little spiderling was floundering. "Come on kid, get your suit on, I want to make sure it's properly working, and then I wanna meet the other spiderling." He watched as Peter walk in to the bathroom. He pulled up the current footage from the kitchen to watch as Natasha who was a pretty good cook, put something together while the young kid sat on the bar stool watching her like she might disappear, and given what he'd been told about the kid, it wasn't a surprise. He looked over as Peter walked out of the bathroom in the soft suit. He had the device that housed his iron spider suit with him as well. Tony had updated the programs on both suits. "Looks good, how does it feel?" Tony watched as Peter contorted his body in ways that made Tony wince.

When Peter was done making sure the uniform would handle any maneuvers that he does while swinging and fighting, he looked up at Mr. Stark and smiled saying "feels fine, I'll put it through it's paces later."

"Okay, good, let's go eat now." Tony said getting up and walking towards the elevator.


	5. Answer, that you may not like

Peter not very sure what was happening, and like most of time Mr. Stark was two steps ahead of him. He threw his shirt and pants back on, over the suit and ran after Mr. Stark. As they rode back up to the common floor Peter was staring at Mr. Stark, he wasn't sure what would happen when they got to the kitchen, it seems that just when thinks he has Mr. Stark figured out, he changes the game. Natasha is the same way, but Peter went in knowing that she was a mystery he would never hope to solve and truthfully, he is fine with that.

Tony stared straight ahead in the elevator well aware that his _protégé_ was unnaturally quiet and confused. Tony liked to keep the spiderling on his toes; it was a source of amusement to both himself and Pepper. She and Rhodey used to be the only ones that every saw the real Tony, before Peter, even Harley with whom he still keeps in touch, helps out when it's needed, still hasn't seen the real Tony, beyond some bits and pieces. However, the young spiderling has wormed his way past all the defenses and Tony considers him a son in every way that matters. Not that he has told Peter that yet, he thinks that on some level subconsciously, Peter knows it. Tony final looks over at Peter and gives him the real smile he only shows to Pepper, Rhodey and Peter. As the elevator doors open, he walks out and goes in to the kitchen. He smiles a real smile at Pyotr who has a shocked look on his face when he spots Tony.

"Mr. Stark," his voice is hesitant and small.

"Huh, that settles it; he must be a Peter Parker only he can make my name sound that way." Tony says to Pyotr and walks up to him "Hi, Pyotr is it? I'm glad to meet you."

It was to the shock of everyone in the room when Pyotr got up and run to hug Mr. Stark "Oh god, Mr. Stark, I hoped you'd be here, I missed you so much."

It quickly dawned on them that apparently Tony was gone in Pyotr's universe. Tony not one to shy away for tough questions asked, "I'm guessing I'm dead, can I ask what happened?"

Pyotr looking up tightened his arms around Mr. Stark once more, he then let's go to go back and sit on the bar stool. "'We, uh you, me and Dr. Strange were on Titan with a bad guy named Thanos he was winning about ready to kill you when the Dr. Strange bargained for the stone Thanos wanted in exchange for your life. Thanos agreed but as soon as he had the stone, he killed you anyway. Saying that you had spoiled too many of his plans, then he left."

"Oh hell kid, I'm sorry. That sounds very familiar, at least our bad guy kept his word." Tony said actually walking over to hug Pyotr then sat down next to him turning to Natasha who was still cooking said to lighten the move "What's for dinner dear? I slap your rear but I want to keep my hands thank you very much." he smirked at her when she glared at him; the nonverbal threat of great bodily harm was easy to read on her face. They both turned to Pyotr when he giggled they both smiled, having completed the task of lightening the mood.

Peter had stood back, observing just like Nat had taught him. He was saddened; that could have easily been him, technically it was him, at least a version of him. Having lost his support. A line he had heard somewhere sprung to mind '_there but for the grace of god, go I_.' He may not be the atheist that Mr. Stark claims to be, but he was never religious, especially in the day and age when beings who they called gods walk around among them. Uncle Ben had instilled faith in Peter; faith in science, faith in family, faith in himself (most of the time), and maybe even faith in a supreme being.

Natasha, stepped away from the stove and set a plate of food in front of Pyotr asked "If you feel up to it, can I ask how your mom dead?"

Pyotr looked up at her, he set his fork down and answered, "When on Titan Dr. Strange and I died, or were dusted not sure how to explain it. It took 2 years for them to undo it. All I remember is waking up on Titan with Dr. Strange telling me that we need to help the avengers and that it had been 2 years. He did his portal thingie and we stepped out in to the biggest army I have ever seen. We along with the Asgardians and the Wakandans faced off against Thano's army. I was able to see her, one time when she pulled me close and hugged and kissed me, but the battle was still going around us. I lost track of her, when I ended up with the gauntlet in my arms and I was on the run from the bad people. I was able to get it to Capt. Marvel she was going to snap the bad people gone, but Thanos attacked her and she lost the gauntlet. That's when I saw my mom pick it up, I saw Thanos go after her, I got so mad I leaped at him and engaged instant kill mode. I punched and kicked him as hard as I could, I was able to get him to stagger back, that's when I hear my mom scream louder then I'd ever heard her scream. I looked back and she had the gauntlet on and the light was going up her arm, she looked at Thanos and said, "Go to Hell" she then… snapped her fingers. I ran to her as fast as I could, but it was… too late... she... I begged her to stay... she called me her Паучок one final time then... then"

That was as far as he got, he and everyone else in the room had tears rolling down their face. Natasha stepped around the kitchen island and opened her arms, Pyotr leaped in to them almost holding her too tight. Tony just bowed his head; he looked up at Peter motioning him to come over. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter when he was close enough.

After about 20 minutes of crying and Natasha rubbing her hand up and down Pyotr's back humming the same song. He quieted down and got back on the stool to finish his food, he was not very hungry but he knew he needed to eat. Pyotr had been sad enough lately he racked his brain for something to lighten the mood. He blurted out almost before the thought finished forming "Thor told me that before I got there, my mom wielded Mjolnir. He told me that my mom bitch slapped Thanos with it." He smiled still tinged with sadness, but it had lightened the mood.

"Wait; hold on, first of all Language. Second, you mean to tell me that Point Break Mr. '_Shakespeare in the Park_' actually said '_bitch slap_'. I am equally torn between wanting our two Thors to meet and being afraid of the power that could come of it." Tony said having almost fallen of the barstool.

Giggling slightly, Pyotr grinned and said, "Well no, he said it all…" Pyotr waved his hands around searching for the right words, "all olde English like. It was Clint, I think, that described it that way…" his eyes widened as he remembered, "oh shi… uh shoot, I have to get back soon, because Clint will be looking for me."

Peter spoke up for the first time, "let me go change and I'll take you back." He stepped out of the room, he wasn't paying attention or he would have heard the elevator door open and hear several avengers step out of the elevator and walk into the common area. He would have heard Pyotr say a very surprising 'father?!'


	6. More Surprises and Old Fears

Natasha watched her Peter walk away she was worried. She had not noticed until just then that he had not eaten. She was all set to take the plate to his room and talk to him for a few minutes. When she heard the elevator door open and heard Clint, Steve and Bucky walk into the room having just comeback from some errands.

Clint looked around the room, and said "Hey Nat, Stark and Pet... that's not Peter."

Steve and Bucky who had moved farther into the room still talking, stopped when a fork hit a plate, sounding unusually loud in the room.

"Father?!" Pyotr said his eyes wide.

Tony who thought that he had all the surprises he could handle today. Looked between Pyotr and the three men who were staring back with matching looks of shock. "Wait, one of them is your dad? Let see if I can figure it out. First, a question I've been meaning to ask since we met. How old are you?"

"Huh, uh ah 13, or I guess 15 now since I was dead for 2 years" Pyotr said looking back at Mr. Stark still in a bit of shock. He did not expect to see he's father here.

"Okay, so let's see 15, carry the 1 add the 7... Capsical was still in the ice at that time, and it's unlikely that Clint knew Nat that long ago, so that means papa is Barnes." Tony said he was still not fully comfortable with James Buchanan Barnes being here. He was slowly getting used to having the man who murdered his parents living in the same house, in his head he knows that Barnes was mind controlled and was not responsible for the actions, but his heart still has not fully healed.

Natasha had reached the same conclusion that Tony had, it was a little disconcerting, she had meet Bucky when she was in the Red Room, about the same time but she'd never had that kind of relationship with anyone. She could see that Tony was slightly struggling with that information; she knew that he still was not fully on board with Bucky being here. "Tony, please." she said it flat so not to give the wrong impression.

It was Steve that finally said something, "Okay, what's going on, why did a kid who looks like Peter's younger brother called Bucky 'father'."

Pyotr hopped down from the stool walked over to Bucky and stuck his hand out to shake it. "My name is Pyotr Romanoff otherwise known as Peter Parker AKA Spider-man in my world..." He said it so polite and calm that it threw the men almost as much as the names did.

Finally, it was Bucky, who broke the silences and hesitantly said "Multi-verse?" as he reach out his hand to shake Pyotr's hand.

It was Tony's turn to be surprised when he looked shocked at Bucky.

"I'm a fan of science fiction, Stark, I like to read. I did not think it was possible, but that is the only thing that makes since. I feel a protective instinct towards him." Bucky continued saying.

Steve looking shocked between both Pyotr and Bucky could only say "What?"

Natasha, interrupted before anyone else could say, she grabbed the plate that had Peter's food and said, "I'm going to go give this to Peter, Tony explain it, with minimal snark please." as she walked by she placed hand on Pyotr's arm smiling she said. "Паучок, I'm going to go check on Peter, I'll be right back, keep these guys out of trouble for me."

Pyotr smiled softly he too was worried about Peter, having spent time with him in the in between he knew that Peter's personality was more outgoing then Pyotr so it was noticeable that he hardly said a word since coming back. "Oh course, Мама паук, take care of my brother, please."

She smiled and nodded once again struck by the thought that despite the differences, all the different Peter Parkers seem to share the same good traits. She walked down the hall and softly said "FRIDAY."

As a testament to just how human Tony's AI's were FRIDAY knew what she needed. "Peter is in his room, while he is physically fine..." FRIDAY did not need to say anything farther.

"I know FRIDAY. Thank you."

"Of course, he's my family too." FRIDAY said

"I know, please keep an eye on the situation in the main room, and let me know if I need to intervene." Natasha said she really did not expect to have to go break up anything, but she wanted to be safe.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha walked up to the door of Peter's room and knocked then opened the door and found him sitting at his desk, but staring out the window, she could tell he was not looking at anything. He was lost in his own head. It hurt her, to see him hurting like this. She place the plate of food on the desk next to the piles of papers and books. She walked around in front of Peter and for the third time used her hand to life Peter's face, run a thumb along his cheekbone to bring him back to reality. When she watched, his eyes come in to focus and lock on to her. She opened her arms and whispered, "Come here Паучок."

He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to cry but he did not think he deserved too. He knows logically, that she is here, that she is not leaving... but hearing Pyotr's story, how he lost his mom, and lost his Mr. Stark. It was excessively close to, so many nightmares he has sometimes.

She just held him, running her hand up and down his back whispering "it's going to be okay" she knew what he was thinking, she could feel the barely restrained shaking, she knew that Pyotr's story had struck to close to home. She knows he has nightmares; it is an unfortunate side effect of the life they lead. She provides the comfort when she can, but she has to balance caring with overbearing. If she could she would take him away from this cruel world, but she knows, just as May does, that it would kill the best part of him. The thing that makes him such a good hero... man, is the thing that hurts him the most. No amount of protection will ever protect him from that. "It's okay to cry, Паучок, it's okay." she was slightly relieved when she felt him start to cry, he stopped shaking and somewhat relaxed in her arms.

"So, Bucky is his dad." Peter suddenly said, he watched her pull back slightly to look at him, questioning. "I can hear them talking, Pyotr is explaining a little about his story." Despite that fact that he wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was, he needed to get Pyotr back to his own family, it had been several hours now and he didn't want to worry Pyotr's family. Besides, he had a feeling that this would not be the last time that Pyotr would visit. He pulled back from Natasha and said, "I need to get Pyotr back home, I'm sure his family is worried about him."

Natasha agreed, once again proud of her Peter for his maturity. She said, knowing that in-spite of the fact that he would want her to; he would never ask her to come along. "I'm coming with you. However first I want you to eat some of the food, I know you are starving."

As if to agree, his stomach rumbled, causing him to remember just how long it had been since he ate and how hungry he was. He sat down at the desk, picked up the plate, and started wolfing down the food.

Natasha, with smile shook her head and told him to slow down, and breathe in between bites. She bent down and kissed the top of his head. Saying "I love you Паучок." no matter how much she has grown to be more loving and caring, it was still rare for her to be that openly affectionate. She was better at being the hard but fair taskmaster in charge of Peter's training, not letting her affection interfere with his need to be the best hero he can be. She was not the ice queen she used to be. Although she had no problems becoming a ruthless merciless angel of death, or the master spy, if she needed to be, but it different now. Ever since Clint pulled her in to SHIELD, she found the family she did not know she needed. She still misses Coulson sometimes, but the other avengers have done a good job of helping to fill that void. However, it was not until she spent more time around Peter and got to know him and his Aunt that she felt complete.

Peter, set his plate down and turned to hug Natasha again, saying after he swallowed the food. "I love you to, Мама паук, so much." he fully relaxed in Natasha's arms for the first time today. Just absorbing the warm and love that he knows she feels for him, even as he knows she still has a hard time expressing it. So when she says thing like that, he feels the same way he does when his Aunt May says similar things. When Mr. Stark goes out of his way to take time for him. Even lately, he has noticed that Pepper is acting more like his Aunt May... he feels safe, loved and content with his three moms and his mentor, whose-totally-not-a-helicopter-parent, Mr. Stark. Not to mention all the rest of his crazy uncles and aunts who masquerade as avengers. He let go and finished the last bits of food, then he got up and they both walked out of the room towards the common area.


	7. Introspection, sucks

Tony watched Natasha take the food to Peter's room; he wanted to go as well but knew that Peter needed Natasha right now. Besides, he still had to explain as much as he could to the rest of the guys. However, Pyotr having recovered from seeing Barnes started to explain.

Pyotr explained what the multi-verse is and how there are many different spider-people, though most of them are either Peter Parker or affiliated with him. He told them a little about some of the different spider-people like Penni, and Peter B Parker who seem to be the original spider-man. It was not until they asked him about himself, and why he was here, that he began to falter.

Tony took up the explaining, "So, spiderling here, his mom was Natasha, I'm guessing you might have figured it out. Their version of the war with Thanos and the infinite gauntlet went badly. I was killed and his mom in a last ditch effort to save everyone put on the gauntlet and killed Thanos and his army but it was too much for her." He could see that Pyotr was hurting, as he instinctively reached out to hug him; he found that Barnes was doing the same thing. Instead of pulling back or making a snide comment, he continued to support Pyotr by placing a hand on his shoulder as Barnes did the same thing. Tony ignored the way Steve had a sad smile, knowing that through Peter Parker and maybe another version of him. He and Barnes might be able to co-exist peacefully. To Tony, Peter Parker was maybe the only one that could make it happen. He knows that Barnes... Bucky cares just as much for Peter as he does, and if that helps to bridge the divided then so be it.

Bucky is surprised by Stark's lack of fight when he sees that both of them are reaching to comfort Pyotr. He always knew that Peter would help to heal this team completely. Even though it has been several years since the team had imploded, they are slowly learning to trust each other again. On the field is one thing, that happened pretty quickly but there was still times that during battles you could see remnants of team cap and team Ironman in the way they paired up. He had noticed that both Natasha and Peter, when he is around, would try to bridge the gaps by purposely teaming up with the others. It slowly worked, but off the field in the downtime, it still seems at times that no progress had ever been made. Those that were on Steve's side only hung out with each other and those on Stark's side did the same. It was harder whenever Peter is gone either for school or to spend time with his Aunt. Peter truly does not hold a grudge and cannot rest if he sees everyone 'taking sides'. He enlists Natasha and even Pepper to help him, get everyone together for dinner, or a movie night or something, anything outside of fighting that they can do together. He knows that until Steve and Stark lower their defense and try to be the friends and brothers they were on their way to being, it would be one-step forward and two steps back. Bucky knows a major source of the problem is Bucky himself, to which he completely understands, he is not sure how he would feel if the man who had murdered his parents was living in his home... No matter how many times he tries to explain this to Steve, that Stark... Tony has every right to feel the way he does, but Steve does not see it that way. Bucky loves Steve but sometimes he wants to beat him with his own shield... sometimes he thinks about doing it, if anything

Tony might enjoy it and it would help this divide, but they never had that good of luck. Therefore, for now he will hope that their mutual love and caring for Peter will help to heal this team. Bucky feels guilty a boy... young man like Peter should not have the burden or have to handle the pressure of healing a team of adults, who should know better. Peter does not see it as pressure or a burden, he would do it even if it had no chance of seceding, but thankfully, he is doing it. Bucky can see that Clint wanted to also, do something, not just, because he is only one of them in the room that is an actual father. In addition, he cares about Natasha and the pain he felt when Tony explained about Pyotr's mom was not something he could hide.

Clint having recovered from seeing the younger, not quite Peter, or Pyotr here and finding out about other complete universes. However, when he found out about what happened to Nat... He had to sit down, as a SHIELD agent and then as an avenger, the possibility that you may not make it back is very real. So many close calls for both Nat and himself over the years, but one of his deepest darkest fears... isn't that he could be killed, but that his wife and kids will not have him there anymore, to hear Pyotr's story, to see the heart-wrenching pain on his face when Stark tells the story... it hit too close to home. He notices that both Stark and Bucky are putting aside their anger and distrust to provide support to the young man whose 'brother' has done so much to help heal this team... a job that he himself he's ashamed to say he's not done as much to help as he could. He needs to let go of his misplaced anger for Stark. He will always be grateful, when he made the decision to join Cap's side and ended up first in prison, then on the run, Stark protected, and provided for his family when he was not able. It had cause no shortage of guilt which translated in to hate for Stark... he needs to let go of the past and move forward, Nat has been pushing him to do so for a long time now, maybe it was time. He knows how to start. He gets up and walks over Pyotr he puts one arm on Bucky and the other on Stark and pulls them in to surround Pyotr in a supporting hug. It is so painfully awkward at first, but eventually Stark relaxes and Bucky tentatively puts an arm on Stark's shoulder moving slowly so as not to scare him. Thankfully, Pyotr does not seem to notice the tension... or if he does, he does not mention it. When he glances over to Steve, he is surprised to see the utter loss of what to do written all over his face. He removes his arm from around Bucky and invites Steve to join the hug, he sees a look of relieve and thankfulness as he steps closer and puts his arm around both Clint and Bucky.

Steve was completely at a loss for what to do. In fact he pretty much felt that way since he walked off the elevator, and walked in on what at first, was a twilight zone situation but as things were explained he was no less confused but it was something he could handle... until he found out about what happened to the boy's... to Pyotr's mother. Steve has been a soldier most of his adult life. He is used to dealing with losing people he cares about, friends, fellow soldiers... but Natasha, she is the soul of this team, if it had not been for her, and this team would have fallen apart a long time ago. To hear Tony explain what happened, and see the pain on that young man's face, He can see that Pyotr is reliving the memories in his mind's eye... He sees Clint sit down hard on the couch, a move he is thinking about doing as well. Then he sees both Bucky and Tony move to support Pyotr, there is a hesitation on both parts when they notice the other, but the protective feelings that both of them have for Peter help them set aside their differences in Pyotr's time of need. Steve is not stupid, he knows that Tony has a valid reason to feel the way he feels. Except every time he thinks about what he should do, he recalls all the times that Bucky had looked out for him, and he while he may not be stupid he is well aware he is stubborn as a mule, same as Tony, at times. He cannot let go of his friend, to many times 'I am with you 'til the end' was the only thing that got him through the situation. He sees a look of determination come over Clint's face as he suddenly stands up and walks over to Pyotr he puts an arm around both Bucky and Tony and pull them in to some kind of weird group hug with Pyotr in the middle. To the surprise of the men in the room, when Bucky slowly brings up his other arm to rest it on Tony's shoulder, Tony doesn't flinch or pull away, he looks at Bucky, and some expression flashes across his face, Steve isn't sure what to make of it. He is once more at a complete lose of what to do, does he walk over to join, does he sit down, does it go away. Thankfully he is spared this dilemma when Clint looks over to him and invites him to join, thankful he joins in and experiences what has to be the most awkward group hug he's ever experienced.


	8. What dreams may come and lingering fear

It was about that time when Natasha and Peter walked back in to the room. The sudden stop of them both at the scene in front of them, causes the four men to step away. Pyotr with a slight grin on his face, walks over to Natasha wraps he arms around her, and fake whispers "Мама паук, they are weird." everyone couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Natasha smiles runs her hand through Pyotr's hair like she does for Peter, and response "Yes they are Паучок, but we love them anyway.

Pyotr steps away from Natasha looks over to Peter and is happy to see that the haunted look he had when he left the room is gone. He walks over and wraps his arms around Peter who is quick to hug him back. They both look up towards Mr. Stark when he snickered, and has a look on his face like he wants to say something.

"I was just thinking of a movie but I remembered your incessant habit of reminding me of my age, with your insistence that some movies are _really old." _Tony finally said after endearing the dual look of wide eyed curiousness from the two spiderlings. He knew he was doubly in trouble if those two ever gang up on him.

With matching grins both boys look at each other then turn back to Mr. Stark saying at the same time like it's in stereo "You mean that really old movie 'Time cop' Mr. Stark?" Then Peter continued "you mean the line 'Same matter...'" then Pyotr finishes the line "Can not occupy the same space. At the same time." at hearing the rest of the room groan, Peter continues, "Mr. Stark, the spider-verse has a room full of different Peter Parkers do you really think that reference hasn't been made. Many times?"

Pyotr was nodding his head enthusiastically while Peter was saying, in agreement.

Tony sat down on the barstool, saying "Okay, okay I get it, I walked into that one."

At the same time Clint said "Man I wish Sam was here, he'd have something to say about this."

If by chance they heard the elevator door open and everyone looked over expecting to see Sam walk in to the room but it was Bruce Banner. He had his head down looking at something on his starkpad.

It was Peter who broke the silence again "Good evening Dr. Banner."

Bruce responded back, "Evening Peter."

The rest of the adults in the room had to work hard to not laugh out loud at the Bruce's absence mindedness.

It wasn't until he heard another voice that sounded almost exactly like Peter exclaim "Dr. Banner?!" that he looked up and saw two young men, one was clearly Peter, who had the same amused grin that a quick glance around the room reveals matching looks on the rest of the adults in the room. When he looked at the other young man next to him, who looked like Peter's brother who had a shocked look on his face. He hesitantly said "yes?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Banner I'm just not used to see you in this form anymore." Pyotr said

"What do you mean 'in this form'" Dr Banner said utterly confused.

"Oh, well on my world you are you... just with the Hulk's body." Pyotr gets his cell phone out and pulls up a selfie that Dr. Banner had done with Pyotr just the other day. He shows it to Dr. Banner and the rest of the people in the room gather around to look.

After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Dr. Banner picks up on the sentence Pyotr said. "What do you mean on my world?"

Tony who slaps Bruce on the shoulder just says "Multi-verse"

It takes a minute for Bruce to understand what Tony meant. When he does he looks between Peter and Pyotr wondering if the fact that they look like brother's is a coincidence.

Pyotr who's got a little more experience dealing with people founding out about the multi-verse, introduces himself to Dr. Banner.

Bruce looks over at Natasha when Pyotr says his last name. When he sees her nod her head yes, he finds he has many more questions then before.

Before he could ask any more questions Tony states "I'll explain everything Brucie Bear in a bit." He wants to avoid upsetting the young spiderlings again.

Bruce, smart enough to know that there was more to this situation then just another Peter Parker visiting. He does ask one question that nobody else had even thought to ask "So if you are Natasha's son, what about May Parker is she still your Aunt like our Peter?"

Pyotr, sighed and bent his head, it took so long that Dr. Banner was about ready to apologize for what seem to be a difficult answer, when Pyotr says "Aunt May was my guardian but when I was dead, she was killed, when I came back, Ms Potts... uh I mean Mrs. Stark took me in, she and her daughter..." that was as far as he got before Mr. Stark grasped and froze up.

Tony had a flash back to right before Thanos showed up, a conversation he had with Pepper '_I had a dream... we had a daughter... her name was Morgan._' he hesitantly placed his hand on Pyotr's shoulder softly said "is her name Morgan?"

Pyotr looked surprised, nodding his head, he reopened his phone and pulled up a picture of Pyotr with a young baby who looked like Tony. "Yes, when you and I went to Titan, Mrs Stark... Pepper was pregnant, she... my mom helped to raise her, when I was brought back, Pepper took me in. Morgan is my little sister... How did you know Mr. Stark?"

With tears in his eyes, he said "I had a dream, I've had the same dream several times. Pepper and I have a little girl, she looks some much like her." Pointing to the baby in the photo "it seems so real..."

It was Bruce who seemed to have an answer. "there is a theory that things like deja vu could be memories from another world."

"So your saying I'm having this dream because his" pointing to Pyotr "Tony has a daughter?"

"The way the theory goes, yes. Think of it like a radio wave, with our memories are 'radio station' but sometimes we can tune into another 'radio station." Bruce said

Peter, blurted out before he could stop himself, his low self-esteem and fear of losing people rearing its head "Does that mean the only reason that Natasha and Bucky care about me, is because they are Pyotr's parents?"

Bruce was very quick to say "No, no Peter, the memories may help but, they don't make us do anything we don't want to do." He was surprised to hear about Bucky's role in this, but knew that Peter would need reassuring.

Natasha wanted to be mad that Peter could ever think that but she knew his fears. She moved over to hug Peter, "Паучок, when have you ever known me to do something I don't want to do?"

He felt ashamed he knows in his head that she is right but it's still sometimes hard to not give in to the fear. "I know, I'm sorry..." He had his head bowed in shame.

Natasha gently lifts his face to look at her, "Peter, you are _my_ Паучок, nothing and no-one is going to change that." She said it with firm yet gentle convection hoping to alleviate some of his fears.

Bucky walked over, putting his flesh hand on Peter's arm, "Punk, you are not getting rid of me that easily, like that punk over there" nodding towards Steve, "I/ we are with you 'til the end of the line.'"

Peter could see Steve, Clint and even Mr. Stark nodding their heads in agreement.

To top it off, Pyotr walked over and said quietly, "Natasha told me she loves you very much. Just like my mom loved... loves me."

Natasha smiled and cupped Pyotr's cheek gently running her thumb along his cheekbone something she didn't know Pyotr's mom used to to do the same thing.


	9. The End, For Now

It was Tony that had to speak. "Okay, I'm not sure how many more surprises I can take. Pyotr I'm sure you need to get home. However before you go, can FRIDAY upload some of the photos you have?"

Peter feeling better, remembered he still needed to get Pyotr home, not that he couldn't get there on his own but he wanted to make sure he got there. "Oh shi... uh shoot, Pyotr we need to go."

Pyotr had a matching panic look on his face, he had completely forgotten the time and knew that Pepper and maybe even Mr. Barton might kill him. "I gotta go."

Peter ran to grab his watch he forgot in his room, called over his shoulder "Pyotr say goodbye, I'll take you back and if you need me to I can maybe talk to Ms. Potts"

Clint walked over placed his hand on Pyotr's shoulder "you're a good kid, stay out of trouble, and if you ever need me, I'll be there." he then walked away. He had a lot to think about.

Steve walked over next also placing his hand on Pyotr's shoulder. "Clint said everything I was going to say, Queens, so let me reiterate, if you need us, you call. We'll be there." He walked away as well.

Bruce who was still right by Pyotr wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded and walked away.

Pyotr looked up to the ceiling and told FRIDAY to upload all the photos in his gallery, he didn't have any photos that he didn't want them to see. FRIDAY stated she had uploaded them a short time later.

Tony who was still processing everything walked up to Pyotr and like the other men he placed his hand on Pyotr's shoulder "Kid you have opened my eyes and surprised the hell out of me, but I'm glad I got to meet you. If you don't have anyone to do maintenance on your suits let me know, I'll be happy to do it." started to walk away, he stopped turned around and said "oh yeah and if you need us, we'll assemble or whatever."

Bucky who was also still by Pyotr looked down at him and said "сын (son) I'm proud of the man you are becoming. If you need me, I'll be there." Bucky wasn't sure where Pyotr's father was it sounded like he wasn't there, and given what he's heard so far he might have been killed. So he'll be whatever Pyotr needs him to be, just like he is for Peter. He then stepped back, he wasn't ready to leave the room yet, but still had a lot to think about.

It was Pyotr's turn to be shocked, he was not expecting Bucky, to say that... He hadn't said what happened to his father, because he wasn't sure, his father has been missing since before he came back.

He turned to look at Natasha waiting for her to say goodbye but was pleasantly surprised when she just stated she was going with both him and Peter to take him back.

Peter stepped back into the room, he had been waiting for everyone to finish saying goodbye. He walked over to Pyotr and Natasha and looked at the ceiling but once again before he could say anything FRIDAY stated that she's already established a connection to the watch. He pressed the button and everyone in the room watched the portal open and the three people step through. All three walk into the room it was actually empty.

Pyotr turned to Natasha and Peter and says his goodbye "when I came here, I wasn't sure what would happen... but I'm glad I was able to, I hope I can see you again."

Natasha smiled cupping Pyotr's cheek again and said "Of course, do you need me to go with you?"

Pyotr sadly shook his head no, "I would love for you to, but I think I need to prepare everyone before that happens... maybe another day."

Natasha replied with an easy smile "you can count on it. You just let me know when."

Peter spoke up before Pyotr could say goodbye to him "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to help explain everything?"

"No, it'll be okay, besides I want to have you meet my little sister, but I need to explain it to Pepper first."

"Okay, but if you need me, you know how to get a hold of me, right?" Peter asked

"Yeap, don't worry I'll be fine. But I have to go, or Pepper might actually kill me." Pyotr said once more with a smile.

Natasha didn't say anything more she stepped up to Pyotr and pulled him into one last hug and kissed the top of his head. She felt him tense up briefly then relax and finally step away. He and Peter did the secret handshake that they'd created. Then he pulled out a watch just like Peter's and pressed the button and stepped through the portal.

Natasha turned to Peter after Pyotr was gone, she pulled him in for a hug and for the second time today kissed the top of his head. She leaned back and said "come on, Паучок lets go home, we should see if your aunt can join us for dinner tonight. I think that we should have a family night tonight."

Peter just smiled and nodded his head an enthusiastic yes, he pressed the button on his watch and they both stepped through to go back home.

The End... For Now


End file.
